The present specification generally relates to hinges for opening doors in a container and, more specifically, to hinges that provide multiple axes of rotation for a door of a shipping container.
Containers can be utilized to assist with transporting and storing goods of various size, weight, and composition. For example, a container can be provided as a box that provides a top opening for loading goods into the box. The container can include a lower interface for handling by a transport device. Typical transport devices can include forklifts, pallet jacks, front loaders, or the like. Some containers can be provided with drop down doors to facilitate the loading of goods into a container by expanding the size of the top opening.
However, the drop down doors can weaken the structure of the container by providing a point of failure. Accordingly, goods may be lost or damaged should the door fail. Some containers include locking features that secure the door to the container. However, such locking features can be complex and make the door inefficient to open. Further, such locking features may alter the opening geometry and prevent the door from fully opening. The door can thus create an obstruction that makes the container more difficult to load and reduces the efficacy of the door.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative hinges that provide multiple axes of rotation for a door of a shipping container.